If Only I Could Love You
by gohuskers8604
Summary: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful business merger.
1. Return of the Friday Night Dinners

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG [just to be safe]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: *....* is the characters thinking. Also, I would appreciate any reviews you may give me. Constructive criticism is  
welcomed, but flaming is not. It doesn't have to be all good or anything, I just would appreciate it if you didn't crush  
all my hopes and dreams with one review. j/k On with the story!  
  
Chapter One  
Return of the Friday Night Dinners  
  
"I can't even believe that we let them talk us into this," Lorelai whined. "I mean, we payed the Chilton debt off ages ago.  
I mean, we got you into and through Harvard. Not them! Us!"  
  
"Mom, I get the idea, okay?" Rory sighed. "You know, it is entirely possible that they just want to spend time with us.  
Normal people do that sometimes."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Just ring the doorbell."  
  
"Pushy, pushy." Lorelai glared at Rory.  
  
Emily opened the door with a smile on her face. "Well, come in, come in!"  
  
"Let the fun and games begin," Lorelai muttered under her breath.  
  
Rory shot her mother a look as they walked into the spacious mansion.   
  
"Now, as much as I wanted to see you girls, that wasn't the ONLY reason I invited you two here tonight," Emily admitted.  
  
"It wasn't?" Lorelai looked at her mother questioningly.  
  
"No, Lorelai. As a matter of fact, we have guests joining us tonight." Emily paused for dramatic effect. "The DuGreys."  
  
Rory gasped. "As in Tristan DuGrey?"  
  
"Yes, he along with his parents, Robert and Melanie DuGrey are our guests for the evening. Speaking of them, we really need  
to go entertain them." Emily led the way.  
  
"Who's this Tristan, Rory?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"Bible Boy, Spawn of Satan, got sent off to military school... Any of this ringing a bell?"  
  
"Oh, that Tristan, the hot one!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Right, the hot one," Rory muttered.  
  
***At the dinner table***  
  
Tristan kept stealing glances at Rory. He couldn't help it. She was so beautiful. He wondered if she was still the  
"Virgin Mary". He hoped so. He didn't want to think about her and some other guy. *No other guy would treasure her the   
way I do. No other guy could always love her as completely as me. It's sad, pathetic really how I still love her. It's   
been six years and I still haven't gotten over her. I've dated sure, but nothing serious. They're just not her.*  
  
Rory could feel Tristan's intense gaze burning into her. *I wonder how he's been. Has he grown up? Or does he still have  
a "flavor of the week"? One thing's for sure. He's as gorgeous as before, if not more. Wait, did I just say that? Okay,  
so he's hot. A girl would have to be blind not to see that. But that doesn't mean anything. That doesn't prove that behind  
that smirk, there's some maturity as well.*  
  
Small talk went on throughout the meal, until the dessert was brought out.   
  
"Well, perhaps, it's time that we get onto what this whole evening is really about," Emily said with a small smile.  
  
Lorelai, Rory, and Tristan stared at one another with confused expressions on their faces. Evidently, Emily, Richard,  
Melanie, and Robert had some secret to share.  
  
"Would you like to share our 'idea', Melanie?" Emily asked her.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, Emily," Melanie graciously accepted. "Robert and Richard have been discussing the recent successes  
of both of our companies and have decided that now is the time to merge. We've been pondering the idea for months, but   
recent events have caused us to decide us that the time has come. You see, Gregory Kensington is quickly becoming too   
powerful for our comfort. He's a ruthless businessman who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. The insurance world as we know  
it could forever change. To stop this, we have decided that the Gilmore and DuGrey names shall forever bond in more ways   
than one."  
  
Three sets of uncomprehending eyes looked at Melanie intently, awaiting to hear the rest of the plan.  
  
"Before I divulge the whole point of this dinner, let me say that this is not an absolute. The merger will work without  
the second part. However, it would go much more smoothly and allow Gregory to know that we're not simply kidding around.   
You see we thought perhaps..." Melanie paused dramatically. "We thought Tristan and Rory could get married."  
  
A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! What will happen now? Review, review! Okay, I'm not gonna say anything like "so many reviews =  
me posting" but I would really appreciate everyone's feedback. :o) 


	2. Dilemma

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG [just to be safe]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: *...* means characters are thinking.  
  
I just want to send a big "thank you" out to all who reviewed! It was greatly appreciated!! :o)   
To answer blu3yes278, in the story Rory and Tristan are 23. Also, if I start wasting the plot line just let me know!  
  
  
If Only I Could Love You  
  
Chapter Two  
Dilemma  
  
"You see we thought perhaps..." Melanie paused dramatically. "We thought Tristan and Rory could get married."  
  
  
Rory gasped. *Did she just say what I thought she said? Yup. Tristan looks as surprised as I am. Why would they think   
Tristan and I would... That's ridiculous!*  
  
Tristan just stared at his mother in astonishment. Not that he would object to marrying Rory, but still... Wasn't this   
pushing it? Rory would never agree to anything like this. *But if she did, I would do everything in my power to make her   
happy until the day that I died.*  
  
While Rory and Tristan were silently contemplating Melanie's shocking statement, Lorelai voiced what they were all thinking  
and feeling. "What?!? My daughter and Tristan haven't seen one another in SIX years and you want them to get MARRIED?"  
  
"Lorelai, don't be absurd. There would be a time of courtship, naturally," Emily calmly stated.  
  
"And just how long would this 'courtship' period last?" Lorelai asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, six months at the most, but quite frankly we'd be pushing for three," Robert DuGrey entered into the conversation  
for the first time.   
  
Melanie cut in, "However, if the two needed more time to get to know one another, we would allow for it. As I said before,   
no one should feel pressured into anything. Marriage is a big step, one which Tristan and Rory should choose carefully.   
This is a decision which they'll have to live with for the rest of their lives." Melanie finished her speech with a knowing   
smile. "Now I think it would probably be best for you two to have some time alone to see if you want to at least consider a   
trial period of dating."  
  
Tristan shook himself out of his dazed stupor enough to ask Rory if she would like to join him in the garden. She accepted  
and they walked out into the cool evening air.  
  
"I knew my parents had something up their sleeve when we came here tonight, but I never imagined it would be something of   
this magnitude," Tristan said with a wry chuckle.  
  
"Maybe it wouldn't seem QUITE so strange if we even knew each other anymore. But now, after all this time... I know I've  
changed since those Chilton days and I'm sure you have too," Rory looked deeply into his eyes, hoping to see that he really  
HAD grown up since those long ago days.  
  
"I have, Mary," he said quietly.  
  
"Well, some things never change," Rory replied with a small smile.  
  
"No, I guess not," Tristan responded. "You're even more beautiful than when I left you."  
  
Rory stared at him in shock. Did he really mean what he was saying? Could it be that after all these years, Tristan DuGrey  
still felt something for her? *Just wishful thinking, Gilmore. I'm sure Tristan has a girlfriend. In which case, this   
whole conversation is pointless.*  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend, Tristan? Because if so, then there's really no reason to continue-"   
  
"No," Tristan cut Rory off. "Do you?"  
  
"Have a girlfriend? No," Rory answered with a smile.  
  
"That wasn't what I meant, Rory. You know I meant do you-"  
  
This time it was Rory who interrupted him. "No, I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
Tristan let out a sigh of relief. *My greatest fear was that after all these years, after all this time, her and Bag Boy   
would still be together. At least I know that's not true.*  
  
"So do you want to at least go on a few dates? You know, give this a shot for our families?" he asked her slowly. This time  
when she looked in his eyes he let her see the truth. That he had never stopped caring, never stopped hoping that someday  
he would get the opportunity to see her once again.   
  
The blue orbs of his eyes had her paralyzed. In her mind, she weighed the pros and cons. If she consented to dating him,  
she would make both of their families very happy. She would get to catch up with an old friend--if you could call Tristan   
that. She might even have some fun. *What the heck. You only live once, Gilmore.*  
  
"I'm game if you are."  
  
******  
  
A/N: I was going to leave you all on a cliffhanger again. You know, end right before she answers. But I thought that  
would be a bit cruel considering that you all are being so nice and reviewing this for me! Keep the reviews coming. :o) 


	3. Did He Just Say Love?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG [just to be safe]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: *...* means characters are thinking.  
  
Okay, thanks again for all the great reviews. Feel free to make suggestions. I'll try to make the chapters longer although  
I can't promise anything! If Tristan and Rory seem out of character remember it's been six years since they last saw one   
another. Also, I'm taking a little dramatic license here. Okay, enough of my babbling. Let's get on with it!  
  
Chapter 3  
Did He Just Say... Love?  
  
"I'm game if you are."  
  
Tristan tried to stop the smile that was spreading across his face, but he couldn't help it. *I guess I didn't actually  
think she'd agree to this.* He stopped thinking long enough to hear the end of what Rory was saying.  
  
"...don't think we really have a choice."  
  
"I'm sorry, I zoned out there for a little while. What were you saying?" Tristan questioned.  
  
Rory gave him a curious look, but repeated what she had just said. "I said, 'After all, I don't think we really have a   
choice.' I know your mom was pretty understanding about all this but my grandma and your dad aren't going to accept 'no' for  
an answer."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Well, we should probably go in. We've kept them waiting long enough," Rory said as she led the way inside. *Tristan looks  
a little out of it. He didn't really think I was going to be jumping for joy at the prospect of dating him, did he? Well,   
I guess now I'll have the chance to find out all the things I wanted to ask him about in high school.*  
  
Tristan was lost in his own thoughts. *I don't know why I even bother caring about Rory Gilmore. Just as soon as I get my  
hopes up, she crushes them. The sad thing is, she doesn't even try. I don't think she's ever understood the power she has  
over me. For a second, I actually believed she was going to date me because she WANTED to-- not because of all the pressure  
that my parents and her grandparents are putting on us. Oh, well. I'll survive. I always do somehow.*  
  
***Inside the Gilmore Mansion***  
  
"Well, have you come to a conclusion?" Emily Gilmore sat in anxious expectation.  
  
"Yes, we have," Rory said confidently. "We have agreed to a trial period of dating."  
  
"Wonderful!" Emily enthused.  
  
"Rory, you won't regret this," Richard said to her.  
  
"Tristan, I'm very proud of you. You made the right decision," Robert praised him.  
  
Melanie simply smiled complacently while Lorelai struggled to remain silent. Finally, she couldn't contain herself. "Okay,  
what is WRONG with you people?!?"  
  
"Lorelai, what are you talking about?" Emily stared at her daughter in confusion.  
  
"I'm talking about how you people are standing there gushing as though they just told you they're getting married!"  
  
"Ah, yes, but this is the first step in getting them to the altar," Robert explained patiently.  
  
"Now, you listen to me, and you listen good," Lorelai said to him. "My daughter will not be prodded or goaded into anything.  
If she wants to get out, she'll get out. Don't get the impression that she'll jump just because you say so."  
  
"No one's asking her to jump, Lorelai," Richard answered.  
  
"It's an analogy Dad!" Lorelai said exasperated.   
  
"Do you have a problem with Tristan?" Emily asked in disbelief.  
  
"No, Mom, that's not the point. If Rory wants to marry him in the future I'll support her, you know that. But I want her  
to marry someone because she loves them and can't imagine life without them. I don't want it to be some loveless marriage   
just so she can fulfill your business expectations." Lorelai sat down exhausted from her speech.  
  
"I can assure you, Lorelai, if a marriage did occur between your daughter and I, it would not be loveless. At least on my   
part," Tristan stated seriously.  
  
Six sets of eyes stared at Tristan in shock.   
  
Rory couldn't even begin to comprehend what he had just said. *Did he just say... What did it mean? How could he love me?  
I just, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this.*  
  
Lorelai was so amazed she couldn't speak. *Whoa, this kid has it bad for my daughter. Maybe more went on at Chilton that I  
wasn't aware of... I need details!* "Listen, this was great and all, but Rory and I really need to get home. Unfortunately,  
I have to work tomorrow. We had a lovely evening. It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey" Lorelai said as she and   
Rory quickly exited the room.  
  
"I'll call you, Rory," Tristan promised.  
  
Rory just nodded mutely, still in shock from Tristan's declaration.  
  
A/N: What will happen now? How will Rory react once the shock wears off?   
I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. If not, let me know. Keep reviewing! :o) 


	4. What To Do Now?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG [just to be safe]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: *...* means characters are thinking.  
  
You guys are great with your reviews!!! Thank you all so much. Good or bad, all reviews are appreciated. They're great   
motivators!  
  
Chapter Four  
What To Do Now?  
  
***Car Ride Home***  
  
Lorelai and Rory were riding home in tense silence until Lorelai couldn't stand it. "Would you mind filling me in on what's   
going on between you and Tristan?"  
  
"I would tell you if I had any clue," Rory responded. "I mean, I haven't seen this guy in six years, he shows up, crazy   
things are suggested by members of our families such as marriage, we agree to try dating, then he indirectly says he loves  
me! Why are guys so confusing?" she moaned.  
  
"If only I knew," Lorelai answered. "If I had them figured out, I wouldn't make so many mistakes in my love life."  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Rory asked. "I obviously am not feeling the same things he's feeling for me."  
  
"This is a tricky one. Tell me, what exactly ARE you feeling?"  
  
"Well, it's hard to say. I mean, it's been so long..." Rory hedged.  
  
"Oh, come on! You have to give me more to go on than that!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Well, it seems as though he's grown up somewhat since Chilton. I guess I respect him more than I did before."  
  
"That's all? Respect??" Lorelai looked at her daughter as if she had grown a third head. "Listen, respect is all well and   
good, but have you checked out that body?!? The boy is ripped!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I admit it. He's hot. I would have to be blind not to see that."  
  
"Thank God. I was beginning to wonder if you were human. He's so fine I bet guys want him."  
  
"Mom! Don't you find it a bit disturbing that you're gushing over a guy who's sixteen years younger than you?"  
  
Lorelai thought for a moment. "No, not really. Why? Do you find it disturbing that you're attracted to Bible Boy?"  
  
Rory stared at her mother in exasperation. "Admitting that someone is hot hardly constitutes attraction."  
  
"Oh please!" Lorelai scoffed. "You want him and you want him bad."  
  
"If I say I do, will you leave me alone?" Rory asked.  
  
"Temporarily."  
  
"Okay, fine. I want him, I need him, oh baby, oh baby," Rory stated in a monotonous tone.  
  
***Next day at the Gilmore house***  
  
*RING!*RING!*RING!*  
  
"Mom, could you get that?" Rory asked in a muffled voice.  
  
"I'm trying, but I can't find it!" came the reply. *RING!* "Ooh, found it! Hello? Yeah, just a sec."  
  
A few seconds later, Lorelai's head popped around Rory's door. "Ror, your fiancee's on the phone."  
  
"Oh, aren't you funny," Rory remarked in a dry tone.   
  
"So, are you going to talk to him or what?"  
  
"Um, there's a slight problem," Rory answered.  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
"He's going to ask me out on a date. I just know it."   
  
"I'm not seeing the problem here," Lorelai stated with a confused look on her face. "That's what you agreed on, right?"  
  
"Well, yes, but that was before he confessed how he felt about me. Unless... maybe he was kidding. Do you think he was  
kidding?"  
  
"No, Rory, I don't but you'll never know unless you talk to him." Lorelai thrust the phone into Rory's face.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
A/N: Okay, that's all for now! Review please. :o) 


	5. Phone Call

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG-13 [you can never be too sure]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: *...* means characters are thinking.  
  
Again, thanks bunches for your reviews!! :o)  
  
  
Chapter Five  
Phone Call  
  
"Hello?" Rory tentatively asked.  
  
"Rory?" Tristan replied.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. So... how are you?"   
  
"Pretty good. And you?"   
  
"I'm doing okay."  
  
"Listen, are you busy this Saturday night?" Tristan got right to the point.  
  
"Like tonight?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, a week from tonight."  
  
"Oh, no, I don't think I have anything going on. Why?" Rory asked although she already knew the answer.  
  
"I was thinking we could have our first date then."  
  
"Well, I guess that would work."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry my parents are forcing you into this," Tristan apologized.  
  
"Oh, no, it's not them. My grandparents are putting the most pressure on me. And even if it was your parents, it wouldn't   
be your fault. You can't answer for what they do," Rory replied.  
  
"Maybe so, but I can't help but think it was their idea."  
  
"That's irrelevant. Once my grandmother hears an idea she likes, she won't let it go."  
  
"Anyways, I have to go. I'll see you Friday night."  
  
"I thought our date was Saturday," Rory said confused.  
  
"It is, but part of this deal is that my family joins you for the Friday night dinners." Tristan explained.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't aware that my mom and I would be going weekly like we used to," Rory replied.  
  
"Well, it looks like it."  
  
"Yeah, well I'd better let you go," Rory told him. "Goodbye."  
  
"Bye," he responded.   
  
Rory couldn't stop thoughts from running through her head. *His voice is definitely as sexy as it was six years ago. Why am  
I thinking about his voice? Because it's incredibly hot, just like him.* "Shut up!" Rory spoke out loud this time.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?" Lorelai asked her in a concerned voice.  
  
"Um, yes. I was just having an argument with myself."  
  
"About...?"  
  
"Tristan. And his sexy voice. And his hot body. Okay, I'm stopping now," Rory said blushing.  
  
"So the truth comes out!" Lorelai exclaimed. "So when's you and lover boy's first date?"  
  
"One week from tonight. Oh and evidently we're going to be going to Grandma's for Friday night dinners weekly. The DuGreys  
will join us."  
  
"What? She didn't tell me this!" Lorelai cried out. "I'm going to call her. She needs to tell me these things. But first   
coffee. Always coffee." Her voice trailed off as she went to pour herself a cup.  
  
Rory sank down onto the couch, lost in thoughts of Tristan.  
  
  
A/N: Okay is this good? Bad? Sucky? I need to know so please review!  
  
I realize that my chapters are short but I try to update daily so that's one reason why. 


	6. It's The Little Things

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG-13 [you can never be too sure]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: *...* means characters are thinking.  
  
Thank you to those who made me realize that it made absolutely no sense for Lorelai to go looking for the phone when Rory  
just got off of it. I apologize. :)  
  
Thanks again to all who have reviewed-- please continue!  
  
This chapter is basically just seeing things from Tristan's and Rory's POV's.   
  
  
Chapter Six  
It's The Little Things  
  
Tristan was trying to watch a movie, but his mind refused to let him focus. He couldn't stop thinking about Rory Gilmore.  
He had tried so hard in college to forget about her. It had worked for a short period of time, but there was no curing him.  
He was hopelessly in love with Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. After her, the mindless airheads he had dated before seemed as empty  
as they truly were. She was real. Fresh. Original. All that he wanted to be and yet he never quite could. Because  
when it came down to it, he always played society's game. He knew all the right words to say to charm them all. He had  
the smile down, the one that never quite reached his eyes. He had a long string of ex-girlfriends to prove that he was good  
at the game he played.  
  
But if she would ask him to give it up, he would. All of it. The mansions, the yachts, the expensive cars, designer   
clothes. He was sick of it all. Why couldn't he escape it? And yet he was expected to take over his father's business  
in the near future. He would have to go to even more mind-numbing social functions than he did now. Make small talk when he   
didn't feel like it. Compliment those he detested. But if she was beside him, he could bare it all. Gladly.  
  
He had stopped counting the reasons why he loved her. There were too many for his mind to even comprehend. *It's the little  
things she does. The way her hair shines in the light. The way she laughs. The way she always got worked up during our  
bantering sessions at Chilton. The way her eyes sparkle. It's everything that makes her the wonderful person she is.*  
  
******  
  
Rory was thinking of Tristan at the same moment he was thinking of her. She didn't understand him. How could he love her  
when he hadn't seen her in six years? *Unless he's loved me for all that time... That's crazy!* But no matter how hard  
she tried to deny it, it didn't seem as crazy as it had just a few minutes ago. *He sure had a funny way of showing his  
affection.* Tristan had never been good at letting her know how he felt. The whole time she had thought he just rejoiced  
in irritating her, she now realized it had been more. She believed he had really and truly cared. Maybe not in the best   
way. Maybe not in the most mature way. But he had cared.  
  
The only question she was left with was... how did she feel? *Tristan may be able to ignore the fact that we haven't seen  
one another for six years, but I can't. I don't know him anymore. I'm not sure if I ever really did. He always hid himself  
so well behind that facade of his. There were a few moments when he let me in. Like when we kissed that night at Madeline's  
party. I saw a glimpse of the true Tristan DuGrey at that moment. And when he left for military school, I felt like he was  
opening up to me. Unfortunately, he also had to leave a few minutes later. It was those little things that let me see the   
real him. I'm just not sure if the Tristan he's showing me is the real Tristan or just some front he puts up for the world.   
How can I ever be sure?*  
  
  
A/N: I realize this is short, but I wanted to have their POV's at some time. Anywho, I'll try to update soon. Until then,  
review! 


	7. Yet Another Family Dinner

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG-13 [you can never be too sure]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: *...* means characters are thinking.  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
Yet Another Family Dinner  
  
"Mom, just ring the doorbell," Rory said exasperated.  
  
"I'm scared," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Of what?" Rory asked incredously.  
  
"Last week they arranged a marriage between you and Bible Boy. Who knows what they have in store for us tonight?"  
  
"We'll survive I'm sure."  
  
"You don't know that. They could-" Lorelai was cut off by Emily opening the door.   
  
"Lorelai, why in the world didn't you just ring the bell?" Emily asked.  
  
"I considered that, but it was entirely too simple to make sense," Lorelai responded.  
  
"What?" Emily looked to Rory for an explanation.  
  
"Don't look at me. I have no idea why she does the things she does," Rory said.  
  
"I suppose no one does. Come in, please. We're just about ready to eat dinner." Emily ushered them into the dining room.  
  
Tristan quickly stood up as they entered the dining room and held out Rory's chair for her. He gave her a dashing smile   
when she thanked him. The one that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"He's trying too hard," Lorelai whispered to Rory. Rory simply nodded.  
  
Conversation was sparse until the main course was set out. Talk then turned to Rory and Tristan's upcoming date.  
  
"I certainly hope you two aren't going to have such a long period of time in between all of your dates. We had been hoping   
you two would have gone out last Saturday night," Emily remarked.  
  
"Why does it matter, Mom?" Lorelai asked her.  
  
"Well, normally it wouldn't, but Rory and Tristan are in a special circumstance. Time is limited," Emily replied.  
  
"Yes, perhaps you could go out Tuesday night as well. I believe Tristan's free then, aren't you Tristan?" Robert DuGrey  
asked his son.   
  
"Well, yes, but-" Tristan was cut off by his father. "Excellent! I'll have reservations made for you at La Maison at 8:00."  
  
Rory was sitting there fuming. *Just who do they think they are telling me when to go out? It's not their problem when and  
where I go. I can't believe them.*  
  
"Yes, a minimum of two dates per week," Richard commented. "Three would be ideal."  
  
"Definitely. Don't you agree, Melanie?" Robert asked his wife.  
  
"I suppose so," Melanie said glancing at Rory. She could see Rory's anger.   
  
"Perhaps they could even be engaged by the end of the month," Emily inserted herself into the conversation.  
  
"Or maybe you could all stay out of my business!" Rory stated loudly.  
  
"Rory, you're being impolite," her grandmother chatised her.  
  
"Ask me if I care. Oh wait, I forgot, you don't ask me anything. You just tell me what I'm expected to do. Well, I'm sorry  
to disappoint you all, but I'm afraid I won't be staying for dessert," Rory said as she began to exit the dining room.  
  
"You can't leave in the middle of the meal!" Emily exclaimed.  
  
"I can and I will. If I want to go on three dates with Tristan per week, I will. And if I don't feel like going on any, I  
won't. It's not your choice to make. I agreed to this, because I knew how much this means to all of you. But trust me when  
I say I will NOT be engaged by the end of the month. I can't make major life decisions based on other people's feelings. I   
have to do what's right for me. I'm sorry if I offended any of you. Now, goodnight." Lorelai followed her daughter outside   
and to the car.  
  
"That was quite a spiel, honey," Lorelai remarked.  
  
"Do you think I was out of line?" Rory asked her, now calm.  
  
"No, not at all. They have no right to tell you what to do. You have to follow your heart, Rory." Rory felt better after  
her mother's comforting words.  
  
  
A/N: You know the drill-- review please! :o) 


	8. Dinner And More

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG-13 [you can never be too sure]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: *...* means characters are thinking.  
  
Thanks again to all those who have reviewed. I feel terribly inadequate for all your praise. I'll still continue however. :)  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
Dinner And More  
  
Tense silence filled La Maison. Tristan had compromised with his father. Rory and him would go to La Maison for their  
Saturday night date as long as he didn't pressure Rory into a Tuesday night date. Robert hadn't been pleased with the plan,   
but it was clear he had no choice. Tristan wished that his father hadn't pushed so much last night. If only-  
  
A loud sigh interrupted Tristan's musings. He glanced up to see Rory pushing her pasta around in circles with her fork.  
  
"I'm sorry for last night," Tristan said quietly.  
  
She looked up startled. "It's not your fault, Tristan. My grandparents just don't know when to stop."  
  
"Yes, well, the same could go for my father."  
  
"I suppose so," she replied. "You know, when I first came to Chilton, I wasn't too ecstatic about it. I was looking forward   
to the educational opportunity, but there was more to it than that. I hated what Chilton represented. The way people did   
only what society expected of them. I couldn't live like that. And now, here I am, involved in a relationship that's   
expected to result in marriage. And why? Because it will help with a business merger! But I can't do it. I can't marry   
you, because that would be living up to what they want. Fulfilling society's expectations. I should have known that simply   
dating you wouldn't be enough for them. They want more than I'm willing to give. Marriage is just such a precious thing. I   
can't give it away if I don't feel the right things." Rory finished her speech, hesitantly looking up at him.  
  
"I understand, Rory, I really do. I've lived my life trying to live up to what's expected of me and I've hated every  
minute of it. I couldn't ask you to go through the hell my life has been. Believe me when I tell you that I won't hold it  
against you if you want to end this whole charade right here and right now."  
  
As Tristan was talking, Rory was studying him, looking into his electric blue eyes. *I know he understands why I don't want  
to do this anymore, but still... there's something in his voice that tells me he's disappointed.*  
  
"I don't know. It's not that I'm repulsed by the idea of spending time with you, it's the fact that the pressure on us will  
only increase," Rory stated. "But for now, let's not worry about that. Did you enjoy military school?"  
  
"In an odd way, yes," Tristan said as Rory gave him a look of surprise. "The thing was, all of society's pressures that  
we've been talking about weren't there. There were pressures, yes, but a different kind. They didn't ask you to put on a   
smile if you weren't happy. There I was allowed to feel real, raw emotion. It was extremely liberating."  
  
"I never thought of it that way," Rory replied.   
  
"No, I'm sure you were more focused on the lack of eye candy without me around," Tristan said with a smirk.  
  
"You know it," Rory said sarcastically. "But honestly, Chilton wasn't the same without you. The one enjoyable thing that   
resulted is that Paris and I managed to become friends. Other than that, no good really came from you leaving. Life was  
suddenly dull."  
  
"I always knew you'd miss me, Mary."  
  
"Well, Dean sure didn't, I'll tell you that."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to dear old Dean?" Tristan asked.  
  
"About a month after you left, I broke up with him. Things were never the same the second time. He got jealous too easily.  
I became good friends with a guy Jess when he moved to Stars Hollow and Dean never understood that. He was suspicious of  
any time I spent with Jess. I'll admit that were a few times when I felt something more for Jess than platonic feelings.   
However, I never acted on them. It infuriated me to think of how little Dean trusted me. Finally, I just couldn't take it  
anymore and ended it," Rory finished with a sigh of relief.  
  
"I always knew you were too good for Bag Boy," Tristan said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you," Rory replied. "I wish I would never have told him I loved him that day at Chilton."  
  
"So you didn't love him?" Tristan asked with surprise.  
  
"I did, but not the way he loved me. I wasn't 'in love' with him. And that isn't the only thing I regret about that day,"  
Rory said, gazing intently into his eyes.  
  
"Really?" Tristan whispered.  
  
"I also regret saying I hated you. I never did. You annoyed me and irritated me to no end. You infuriated me, but never  
even close to the point of hatred."  
  
"After all, who could resist a body like mine?" Tristan said with his insufferable smirk.  
  
"Certainly not me," Rory said, rolling her eyes.  
  
***The Gilmore House***  
  
"So, you still want to give the whole dating thing a go?" Tristan asked quietly, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't TOO bad," Rory answered him.  
  
"Hey! I think you rather enjoyed it," Tristan said.  
  
"Yes, you caught me. I actually had a good time with the incorrigible Tristan DuGrey," Rory laughed.  
  
"Good," Tristan whispered right before he tipped his head down and kissed her. It only lasted a second, but it was long   
enough for Rory to feel the passion emanating from him.  
  
"Goodnight," she said before she turned and entered the house. She came into the living room to see her mother idly flipping  
through a magazine.   
  
"So, how did it go?" Lorelai asked expectantly.  
  
"He kissed me. It was only for a second, but still, he kissed me." Rory's startled eyes showed that this was the last thing  
she had expected from tonight.  
  
"Did you like it?" her mom asked.  
  
"Yes, and that's the scariest thing of all."  
  
A/N: review review!! 


	9. Movie Night

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG-13 [you can never be too sure]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: *...* means characters are thinking.  
  
Aaw! Thanks to all of the reviews. You make me happy. :o) I apologize for any mistakes or inconsistencies I may have  
inadvertently made.   
  
Chapter Nine  
Movie Night  
  
***Gilmore House, Monday afternoon***  
  
Rory paced around her room. *Why did that kiss affect me so? It reminds me of our first one, except I didn't run away  
crying this time. Why can't things with Tristan ever be simple and straight-forward? Why is he so complicated? Why, why, why?*   
  
"Hey, Ror," her mom's voice broke into her musings. "Do you wanna go to Luke's? I'm in need of caffeine."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," Rory said as she grabbed her jacket. *At the very least, it will take my mind off Tristan.  
  
Lorelai soon broke the silence engulfing them as they walked to Luke's. "You still thinking about him?"  
  
"Yes," Rory admitted reluctantly. "I don't understand him."  
  
"What is there not to understand? The guy's crazy for you Rory."   
  
"I guess," Rory said noncommitedly. "But how can I be sure? The last thing I need right now is a broken heart."  
  
"Tristan has the capability to break your heart?" Lorelai asked surprised.  
  
"No, not yet. But he has the potential to. And that scares me. If we continue with this whole dating thing long enough,   
I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself from caring. Or worse."  
  
"You know, love isn't supposed to be a bad thing. Scary, sure. Mind-blowing, yes. Beautiful, wonderful, exciting, and  
amazing. It's all of these things. But I don't think bad is on the list."  
  
"Well, it should be added," Rory said moodily. "Because the only thing that could come from developing feelings for Tristan  
DuGrey is pain and heartache."  
  
"Whoa, aren't you selling Tristan a little short? What makes you think he's gonna cause you 'pain and heartache'?" Lorelai  
asked.  
  
"Can we not talk about this right now?" Rory replied. "All I want right now is a huge cup of coffee."  
  
"And Tristan's hot body," Lorelai muttered.   
  
Rory shot her a glare. "Mom!"  
  
"Okay, okay, shutting up now."   
  
***Later that night at the Gilmore house***  
  
Lorelai flung open Rory's door with a flourish. "So, I was picking up the videos and candy for our movie night tonight and  
I thought to myself, 'My, this would be more fun if we invited someone new along. Someone hot--preferably with great hair and  
gorgeous eyes.' And so I did."  
  
"Mom, please tell me that you didn't do what I think you did." Rory stood up, giving her mother a panicked look.  
  
"Well, it depends, what do you think I did?" Lorelai asked impishly.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you did," Rory moaned. "How could you do this to your own daughter?"  
  
"I just figured you two could use some more time to get to know one another."  
  
"You do realize that this is exactly the kind of thing that Grandma would encourage," Rory said as she lay down on her bed.  
  
"I know," Lorelai frowned. "It was almost enough to make me forget the whole thing. Almost, but not quite."  
  
"When is he coming?"  
  
"He's due any minute now." *DING-DONG*  
  
"Crap." Rory said as she dug her head underneath her pillows.  
  
"Hey, you have to answer the door. We can't just leave him standing out there. You're not a very good hostess."  
  
"This wasn't MY bright idea. It was yours, so YOU can answer the door," Rory's muffled voice came from underneath the pillows.  
  
"Fine," Lorelai said leaving to answer the door.  
  
Rory took a deep breath and left to greet their guest.  
  
***  
  
"Hi Tristan!" Lorelai said excitedly.  
  
"Hey Lorelai," Tristan responded. "I stopped by Luke's and got us some coffee."  
  
"Ooh, smart man! Did he give you the third degree?" Lorelai asked as she led him to the living room.   
  
"Yeah, you could say that," Tristan chuckled.  
  
"Well, you survived. That's all we can ask."  
  
Tristan's attention was turned to Rory as she entered the room. Her simple outfit consisting of jeans and baby blue tee took   
his breath away. *She's so beautiful.*  
  
"Tristan, hi," Rory said awkwardly.  
  
"Hey," Tristan replied with a genuine smile. *I love it when he smiles like that. Like everything's perfect in the world.*  
  
"So," Lorelai interjected. "Tonight, we'll be watching the standard 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' and after that I'm  
thinking a good Julia Roberts movie would be nice. What do you two say?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Tristan said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Alright, let the fun and festivities begin!" Lorelai squealed.  
  
***  
  
Tristan and Rory were leaning against the couch, while Lorelai lay stretched out on it.  
  
Rory studied Tristan out of the corner of her eye. *It's times like these when I think the real Tristan emerges. He's not   
trying to impress anyone, or be something he's not. He's just totally and completely Tristan.*  
  
Tristan could feel Rory studying him. His eyes were watching the movie, but his mind couldn't focus on it. All he could think  
of was the beautiful girl sitting beside him. He wished with all his might that someday, somehow she could be his. He liked  
to imagine that someday all his dreams would come true, but he couldn't help but have his doubts. He wasn't deserving of Rory.  
He knew it and still he hoped. What else was there but hope? Nothing worth having, he decided.  
  
Lorelai saw the way Rory was looking at Tristan. Like she wanted to open herself up to him, but she wasn't sure quite how.  
Rory had never been too confident when it came to Tristan. *I just hope when the time is right and she knows what she's feeling,  
she won't be afraid to tell him.*  
  
The night drew to a close far too quickly for both Rory and Tristan although neither would admit it. When the time came to  
say goodbye, they did it with a simple hug. Tristan wanted to kiss her again, but he knew the time wasn't right.   
  
Rory couldn't help but feel a sense of loss when he left. Him being there had just felt so... right.   
  
"So are you over being mad at me for inviting Evil Tristan?" Lorelai asked her.  
  
"Yes. He wasn't too evil tonight."  
  
"Nope. Just hot," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What? Just stating facts, hon."  
  
"I would really appreciate it if you would stop referring to Tristan's hottness. It's quite disturbing."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I won't steal him away from you," Lorelai responded.  
  
"That was hardly my concern," Rory said.  
  
"I could if I wanted to."  
  
"I don't think so..." Their voices faded away as they went to get some much needed sleep.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, I think this chapter is a little longer than my other ones. I hope. Anyways, let me know what you think! 


	10. GoCarts And A Wedgie

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG-13 [you can never be too sure]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: *...* means characters are thinking.  
  
Wow, I have 95 reviews now!! Thanks you guys. :D  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
Go-Carts And A Wedgie  
  
***Gilmore House, Thursday, Noonish***  
  
The aroma of crab rangoon filled the Gilmore kitchen as Lorelai went on about the merits of coffee. "...and then there's its  
smell. No matter how crappy my day has been, the scent of coffee always makes me feel better..." Lorelai's voice trailed off  
as she realized that Rory wasn't paying any attention to her. "Ror, you realize you can call him, right?"  
  
"What? Call who?" Rory asked, startled.  
  
"Duh! Call Bible Boy," Lorelai replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about? I wasn't thinking about him," Rory said blushing.  
  
"Right. That's why you're blushing. De Nile ain't just a river in Egypt."  
  
"That's so old, Mom," Rory said.  
  
"Which makes it that much more right!" Lorelai said triumphantly.  
  
"What? That makes no sense-" Rory was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. After a few seconds of throwing things  
frantically, Rory was able to locate the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Rory asked, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Wow, Mary, I know you're excited to talk to me but I didn't expect you to run to the phone."  
  
"Hello, Tristan," Rory replied.  
  
"Hello to you too."  
  
"So now that we've exchanged greetings, is there a reason for your call?" Rory asked.  
  
"There just may be," Tristan responded. "I was wondering if you would like to go out to lunch or something."  
  
"Well, my mom and I just finished eating Chinese take-out, so that's out."  
  
"Oh," Tristan said with a trace of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"But I'll take you up on the 'or something'," she continued.  
  
"Then I'll come pick you up in half an hour, okay?"   
  
"Sounds good," Rory replied. "Bye Tristan."  
  
"Bye Rory."   
  
Rory smiled at the way he said her name. The way he said anything really. He has such a sexy voice. He-  
  
"Wow, he must have said something good to get you to smile like that," Lorelai interrupted Rory's thoughts. "Please tell me  
it's not something dirty."  
  
"No," Rory answered, glaring at her mother.  
  
"Wow, you're real quick with the comebacks today, Ror."  
  
Rory simply stuck out her tongue as she went to her room to find something to wear.  
  
***Half Hour Later***  
  
The wind rippled through Rory's hair as she rode in Tristan's silver Mustang convertible. [a/n: I love those cars!]  
  
"So, where are we going?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I thought you could figure that out," Tristan replied.   
  
"Anywhere with coffee works for me."  
  
"Spoken like a true addict," Tristan laughed.'  
  
A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of a go-cart track.   
  
"Are you sure they have coffee here?" Rory asked him skeptically.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Oh good. Let's go get some."  
  
"Don't you want to wait to ride the go-carts first?" he questioned her.  
  
"Well, yeah. Before, after, during, it's all good."  
  
He laughed as she raced toward her favorite caffeinated beverage. *It feels so right to be here with Rory. To be anywhere  
actually. I'm just grateful that we've been able to become friends, at the very least.*  
  
Rory soon came strolling back to him, coffee in hand. *It's amazing how different he is from what I remember. Or maybe he   
just put on a mask at Chilton. Either way, I like the Tristan I'm getting to know.*   
  
Tristan was sitting down, his back facing her. His shirt was up enough to enable her to see his boxers peeking out from   
underneath his jeans. Without thinking, Rory reached out and gave Tristan the wedgie of his life.  
  
"Aah!" Tristan screamed.  
  
"You scream like a girl," Rory said, laughing as she ran away from him.  
  
"Ooh, you're gonna get it now," Tristan threatened her.   
  
After Tristan stopped chasing Rory, the two spent the rest of the afternoon racing go-carts, drinking a large quantity of   
coffee, laughing, and simply enjoying the other's presence.   
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, you already know what I'm going to say. Review please!   
  
Also, let me know what you think I should do next. I would appreciate any and all suggestions. If not, I'm sure I'll come  
up with something. But your ideas are probably better! ;) 


	11. Argument

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG [just to be safe]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: *....* is the characters thinking.  
  
Okay, I don't know about you all, but I'm getting a little bored here. We need some drama!!!  
  
Also, thanks again for all of your reviews! We're over 100! woohoo :D  
  
BIG APOLOGY!! I know it's been two long months since I've updated. I've actually had this chapter written for a while  
but I didn't post it because I wasn't sure if I liked where it was going. In this case however, something's better than  
nothing I suppose. Anyways, I'm sorry and I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
Argument  
  
***Gilmore Mansion, Friday Night Dinner***  
  
"This is like one of those recurring nightmares. Just when you think you're rid of it, it starts all over again."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's dramatics and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Let the hell begin," Lorelai groaned.  
  
The door swung open with Emily Gilmore smiling widely at them. "Come in!" Once they were all safely inside, Emily turned to  
them with a mischievous grin. "There's been a change of plans tonight girls."  
  
"Oh, so we can leave then?" Lorelai asked, motioning to the door.  
  
"No, Lorelai," Emily said testily. "We've concluded that Tristan and Rory will dine in the garden, while the rest of us will  
partake of our meal in the dining room as usual."  
  
"I'm sorry, I missed the whole part where you tell us why this is necessary," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Well, obviously, it's so that they can get to know one another," Emily said.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
***Garden***  
  
There was a few minutes of awkward silence until Tristan tried to begin conversation.  
  
"So, Mary, is there a reason why you're not saying anything?" Tristan asked, smirk firmly in place.  
  
"Is there a reason why you can't shut up?" Rory responded.  
  
"Okay, I get the message," Tristan said.  
  
"Look, it's not you. My head hurts and I have a stuffy nose. I'd just rather be anywhere but here right now."  
  
"So, let's leave," he suggested.  
  
Rory looked at him skeptically, trying to determine if he was kidding or not. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Don't you think that my grandparents and your parents will have problems with this?" Rory asked him.  
  
"As long as we're spending time together, I doubt they care."  
  
"Good point," Rory paused to think. "Now that you mention it, I've been craving a Frappucino all day." [A/N: I love those  
things! Okay, sorry. On with the story!]  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Tristan smiled as he led the way to his car.  
  
***In Car, En Route To Starbucks***  
  
"Okay, did you get laid last night or something?"  
  
"What?!" Tristan asked in shock. *Did she say what I think she said?*  
  
"Well, it's just you keep smiling. And I know it's not my great company because personally I feel like crap. So I was just   
wondering why you're so happy," Rory explained.  
  
"And so you automatically jumped to the conclusion that it has something to do with sex," Tristan said, a hint of irritation  
in his voice.  
  
"No! Yes. I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"You don't sound too sure of yourself there, Mary."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to think? That's the impression you give off." Rory was now becoming angered as well.   
  
"Or is that just what you'd like to believe?"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Rory replied, raising her voice.  
  
"It means, that maybe you'd rather believe that I'm some sort of sex addict then believe that I actually care for you! That I  
have ever since Chilton!" he raised his voice to match her own.  
  
"You sure have a funny way of showing it! Taunting me, irritating me, constantly saying sexual innuendos. Last time I checked,  
that's not the best way to show you like someone!"  
  
"Maybe I was insecure."  
  
"Ha! You insecure?" Rory scoffed.  
  
"Why do you find that so hard to believe?" Tristan asked angrily.  
  
"Maybe because everything you did pointed to the opposite of that fact. How could you have expected me to like someone I didn't  
even know? You hid the real you from me and then you're angry that I don't know what you're really like."  
  
They sat in tense silence for a few minutes until Rory quietly said, "Take me home."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said take me home. I'll just get coffee at Luke's."  
  
"Fine."  
  
***Luke's***  
  
Rory opened the door, still fuming over what Tristan had said.   
  
"Rory!"  
  
She slowly turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?"  
  
"Whatever." He watched as she strode into the diner. *I really blew it with her this time.*  
  
******  
  
A/N: It's that time again: Review! I promise I won't takes such a long hiatus this time! 


	12. Surprise!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG [just to be safe]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: To offer further penitence for my neglect in updating this story, I'm updating twice today! However, I seriously   
doubt this will become a pattern.   
  
Chapter Twelve  
Surprise!  
  
Lorelai looked up with a start from the magazine she was reading as Rory slammed the front door.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Rory said as she made her way to her room.   
  
"Ok, hon," Lorelai replied as Rory preceded to slam her room's door as well.  
  
However, after only five minutes of pretending to read about this season's new hairstyles, Lorelai carefully made her  
way to her daughter's bedroom.   
  
"Ror, are you okay?" she asked as she eased Rory's door open.  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it," Rory said.  
  
"Okay, but I'm here if you need me."  
  
Just as Lorelai was turning to leave, Rory spoke in a small voice. "Mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think I want to talk about it now."  
  
Lorelai came and held Rory as she cried. "It's just that I thought he was finally being real with me, you know? But I  
guess I was wrong," Rory sobbed.  
  
"Maybe you should start from the beginning. I'm a little lost here," Lorelai responded.  
  
*** Ten Minutes Later [b/c I'm really not in the mood to rewrite what happened in the last chapter :) ] ***  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Lorelai questioned her daughter after Rory had finished her story.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I was wrong of accusing him of getting laid last night. But he was wrong too."  
  
"Maybe you should apologize. If you--" Lorelai was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.  
  
"Oh it's probably the pizza we ordered!" Rory said, visibly cheering up.  
  
Her smile froze on her face as she opened the door and saw who was behind it.   
  
"Tristan?"  
  
A/N: Ooh, mini-cliffhanger! I know this was a filler chapter, but it's okay. 


	13. Denial

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG   
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: If I made no sense in the last chapter, it's because I was too lazy to reread my whole story. lol So please excuse any   
mistakes I inadvertently made. It's been so long since I've written this that I may have forgotten parts of it. Anyways,  
thank you all for your support. I appreciate all of your reviews! I realize the last chapter was just a filler. Hopefully,  
this one will be better, but I promise nothing.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
Denial  
  
"Tristan?" Rory looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Okay, sure." Rory turned to lead him into the living room, but she could still feel his piercing gaze on her.  
  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes on the couch until Rory finally spoke. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have   
accused you of getting laid last night. But I was right when I said that I don't know you because you don't let me. That's  
what made me so mad. Every time I think you're opening up and showing me the real you, something happens and I'm not sure  
who I'm with anymore."   
  
"You're right. I don't always let you see the real me. It's just that if you hate me and I'm putting on an act, then it's   
okay because it's not really me. But if I'm real with you, and you hate me, that's different. I just don't want to get hurt."  
  
"I know, but... Tristan, we can't be friends if we're not honest with one another," Rory said, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you try some honesty then?" he asked her.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"How do you really feel about me?"  
  
"I-I think you're a really great guy with a lot of potential and--"   
  
"C'mon, Rory, cut the crap. How do you really feel?"   
  
Rory found it hard to concentrate with Tristan gazing at her so intensely. "I like you. A lot. And it scares me because  
this isn't how it's supposed to be."  
  
"How is it supposed to be?" Tristan asked her gently.  
  
"It's supposed to be easy. We're supposed to date to appease my grandparents and your parents. That's all. There isn't  
supposed to be emotions involved. No one's supposed to get hurt. I don't know if I can do this any longer. I want more   
than I'm supposed to. We're not right for each other. We're not," Rory said, trying to convince herself.  
  
"And how do you know that?" Tristan said in a defensive tone.   
  
"We're just so different and well, I don't know. It's just not right."  
  
"No, see, I think you know that we're perfect for one another and that scares you. It scares you so much that you figure  
it's better to let go than get hurt later. Follow your own advice and try being real."  
  
Rory sat on the couch in shock as Tristan walked out the front door and drove away.  
  
"Ror, you okay?" Lorelai asked, emerging from the question.   
  
"He's wrong. He has to be wrong," Rory replied, tears forming.  
  
"Whoa, honey? What is he so wrong about?"   
  
"Everything. We're not right for each other. We aren't."  
  
Lorelai sighed as Rory walked into her room and shut the door. This was just something that her daughter would have to  
figure out for herself.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. I know it's short [my chapters usually are!] but it seemed like a good place to end. Thanks for  
all of your reviews. Keep 'em coming! 


	14. MiniGolf

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG [just to be safe]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
Mini-Golf  
  
Four days. It had been four days since she had last seen Tristan. Four long, miserable days since he had walked out her  
front door. She just prayed he hadn't walked out of her life as well. During these four days, she'd had plenty of time   
to think. Too much, in fact. She had come to conclude that no matter how scared she was, no matter how much it may hurt,  
she couldn't let Tristan go. Not now, not ever. The only problem was she wasn't sure if he felt the same. He obviously   
had at some time. But that was before she went postal on him. Before he saw all of her fears and insecurities. Before--  
  
Rory's musings were cut off by the distant ringing of the telephone.  
  
"Let the fun begin," she mumbled under her breath as she began to search for the phone.   
  
"Hello?" she asked after she found it under a stack of magazines on the kitchen table.  
  
"Rory?"   
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, it's Tristan."  
  
"Hey," she replied as she let out the breath of air she'd been holding. Maybe he didn't hate her after all.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could go play some mini-golf or something."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Alright, well I'll be there in 30 minutes then."  
  
"Okay. Bye."   
  
"Bye."  
  
She couldn't contain her excitement as she began to dance around the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa, am I interrupting something here?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the house, coffe cup in hand.  
  
"Very funny, Mom," Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I thought so. So, why so happy?"  
  
"I just had a good day."  
  
"Yeah, right. You've been moping around the house for the last four days, and suddenly it's all better? There's only   
one thing that could have caused this sudden mood change."  
  
"And what's that?" Rory questioned her mother.  
  
"Drugs. And lots of them."  
  
"Um, sorry, but no."  
  
"Oh, well, it's Tristan then. You talked to him didn't you?"  
  
"Maybe," Rory hedged, but her huge grin gave her away.  
  
"Ooh, admit it! You want to hug him. You want to kiss him. You want to marry him. You think he's gorgeous!"  
[A/N: Think Miss Congeneality here.]  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
"Say it, Rory! Say it!" Lorelai said while jumping down.  
  
"I want to hug him. I want to kiss him. I want to marry him. I think he's gorgeous!" she yelled.  
  
"So, what did he say?" Lorelai asked, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"We're going mini-golfing in-- oh crap!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I only have 20 minutes to get ready!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I'm still in my pajamas!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I'd better get ready!"  
  
"So why are you standing around talking to me?"  
  
"I don't know!" Rory yelled as she dashed into her room.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's in love," Lorelai laughed.  
  
*** Mini-Golfing ***  
  
Rory's brow was furrowed in concentration as she took a whack at the golf ball. She frowned as the windmill's blades  
sent it right back to her.   
  
Tristan laughed at her look of disappointment.  
  
"Tristan, can I ask you something serious?" Rory asked him.  
  
"Sure, go ahead," he responded.   
  
"Why did you ask me to come here with you today?"  
  
"I just wanted to hang out with you, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to believe that," Rory scoffed.  
  
"I care about you, Rory. You know that," Tristan said seriously.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she replied. "Now the only thing I'm wondering is what are you going to do about it?"  
  
He gulped as Rory inched closer to him. "Whatever you want me too."  
  
The next thing he felt was Rory's lips on his. Suddenly, everything felt right, just like it should be.   
  
A/N: I could have gone into some lengthy explanation about the kiss, but I knew it would end up sounding really cheesy,  
so I'll leave it up to your imagination. ;) 


	15. Questions In My Head

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG [just to be safe]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: First of all, I hope all of you had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I know I did. Good food, family, friends, and football.  
That's what it's all about. lol  
Okay, I realize I'm taking a time jump here, but if I don't this will take me a year to finish. Oh and review!  
*....* are people's thoughts.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
Questions In My Head  
  
***Three Months Later, Gilmore House***  
  
Rory hummed a happy tune to herself as she did her laundry. Satisfied that all the clothes in the washer were all sorted properly  
she shut the lid. Glancing at the clock, she realized she had an hour until Tristan was supposed to pick her up. *Just enough  
time to go to Luke's.*  
  
Ever since she had opened herself up to Tristan three months earlier, everything between them had been perfect. Totally and  
completely. She couldn't remember feeling so good with a guy before. And tonight was their anniversary. *Hopefully he doesn't   
pull a Dean on me tonight. No, Tristan would never ever do that to me. He wouldn't push me into anything I'm not ready for.   
Right?*  
  
As she pushed open the door of Luke's, she also pushed the negative thoughts out of her head.  
  
"Hey honey! Excited for your big night?" Lorelai asked her daughter cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous too," Rory admitted.  
  
"I swear, if that kid does anything to hurt you, I'll make sure he pays," Luke said gruffly.  
  
"He won't," Lorelai reassured him. Then turning to her daughter, "What are you so nervous about? You know he loves you."  
  
"Yeah, that's just it."  
  
"Okay, I'm a little confused here. Most people like to know they're loved," Lorelai said puzzled.  
  
"He hasn't told me he loves me since we've started dating, even though I know he does. What if tonight he says it and I can't  
say it back?" Rory asked, with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Oh, I get it now."  
  
"There's nothing to get."  
  
"Yeah there is. You're scared he's gonna pull a Dean on you, right?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No. Maybe. Ok, yes."  
  
"Honey, Tristan is not Dean. For starters, he's a lot hotter. Dean never had that kind of body-"  
  
"Mom!" Rory interrupted her. "Could you please stay on topic here?"  
  
"Oh, right. Anyways, Tristan isn't going to make the same mistake that Dean did. If he really loves you, there shouldn't be any  
pressure for you to say it back."  
  
"I know. But I still can't help feeling worried," Rory said, biting her lip nervously.  
  
"It'll be okay. I promise."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
  
***One hour later, in Tristan's car on the way to the restaurant***  
  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Tristan gave Rory a concerned glance.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Great, actually," Rory replied with a smile that was a bit too cheerful.  
  
"If you're sure..." Tristan's voice trailed off.  
  
"No, I'm not okay. I'm scared."  
  
"Rory, I would never hurt you."  
  
"I know; that's not what I'm scared of."  
  
"Then what is it?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I'm scared that you're going to tell me you love me and I'm not going to be able to say it back." Rory said in a rush.  
  
  
***  
A/N: It's short, I know. But it seemed like a good place to stop for now. Review please! 


	16. Fun And Fear

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG [just to be safe]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: Aw, your reviews are so sweet. Makes me happy. :o)  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
Fun and Fear  
  
  
"I'm scared that you're going to tell me you love me and I'm not going to be able to say it back." Rory said in a rush.  
  
Tristan pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face Rory.  
  
"Ror, you know how I feel about you. But I'm not going to try and force you to say something you don't mean or make a committment  
you're not ready for. I'd much rather wait until you say it when you mean it," Tristan said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Thank goodness," Rory let out a sigh of relief. "Well, we'd better get going then. We've don't want to be late!"  
  
Tristan chuckled as he turned the car back onto the road.  
  
***Back at the Gilmore house after the date***  
  
Rory hummed a little tune as she entered the house.  
  
"Well, someone's happy," Lorelai commented.  
  
"Mom! I didn't expect you to still be up."  
  
"Are you kidding me? I had to see the outcome of your anniversary. It went well, I assume?"  
  
"Definitely. You were right. I had nothing to worry about," Rory replied.  
  
"That's what I thought. So things are going well then?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Everything's perfect. Too perfect. Maybe this is a sign," Rory said with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"How is this a sign?"  
  
"Nothing can ever stay this good for long."  
  
"Okay, you need to stop being so pessimistic! Don't expect bad things to happen because then they probably will," Lorelai advised  
Rory.  
  
"I know. It's just that every time something has seemed perfect between a guy and me something goes wrong. Horribly wrong."  
  
"Rory, I am telling you this for the last time, so listen closely. Tristan is not Dean! Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Rory said.  
  
"You need to have a little more faith in him. He would never ever hurt you."  
  
"That's not what I'm scared of."  
  
"What are you scared of?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"The fact that I care enough about him that he COULD hurt me. It's kind of scary for someone to have that kind of power over you."  
  
"I know, sweetie. I know," Lorelai said, taking Rory into her arms.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Now that I've done all this foreshadowing and crap, I don't know what to do next. Any suggestions? I'll give you credit!  
Oh, and review. :) 


	17. Why Are You Waiting?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG [just to be safe]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: Aw, your reviews are so sweet. Makes me happy. :o) Also, sorry this chapter is so long overdue. Fortunately, finals   
are OVER! woohoo  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
Why Are You Waiting?  
  
  
*BRING!* *BRING!*  
  
The sound of the telephone ringing brought Tristan out of his deep slumber. He groaned as he struggled to locate the phone in  
his semi-conscious state.   
  
"Hello?" he asked groggily.   
  
"Why are you waiting?"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Why are you waiting for me? You've liked me since we were sixteen. Why haven't you moved on?"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Of course it's Rory. Who else would call you at four in the morning?"  
  
"Good question. And in answer to your other one, they weren't you. No one is."  
  
"Oh. Good answer."  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
"I know," Rory said quietly. "Tristan?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Iloveyou." The words came out in a rush as she quickly hung up the phone.  
  
  
***  
  
Rory couldn't believe she had just done that. It wasn't exactly how she had imagined telling Tristan she loved him, but you   
don't plan these kinds of things. They just happen. She had woken up in the middle of the night with another dream. A dream   
about him. They had this perfect life. A beautiful home in Hartford that wasn't too big or too small. There was a dog and   
even children. She had woken up and realized that it didn't seem like such a bad idea. Marrying Tristan, that is. In fact, it  
sounded like the best idea she'd ever had. Tristan would always love her, always protect her, do anything for her. But it was  
more than that. She loved him too. She hadn't wanted to admit it to herself but the truth was somewhere along the way, friendship  
had led to love. And so she called him. She had to know why he hadn't gotten over her. And when he told her they just weren't  
her she couldn't stop herself from telling him how she felt.   
  
***  
  
Tristan stared at the phone in shock, his mind registering what Rory had just said. In the years since Chilton her feelings had  
changed from hatred to friendship to love. He didn't know why she loved him. He was just glad she did. He would never take her  
for granted. And he would never leave her. Anything he could do for her, he would. And he wouldn't look back. For a good number  
of years, he had been in love with Rory Gilmore. And finally, she felt the same. After all this time, all these years, she had   
finally said the words he'd been waiting for. Finally. And all the pain, all the heartbreak paled in comparison to what he   
felt now. It had all been worth it.   
  
  
***  
A/N: Yes, I know it's short, but I PROMISE I'll put a new one up before Christmas. Maybe even by tomorrow!   
Here's my plan: 20 chapters. It's a nice even number. Hopefully everything will be wrapped up by then. 


	18. Watching The Clock

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG [just to be safe]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: Again, I appreciate everyone's reviews. It's good to know that you're enjoying the story. I've seen other authors do this  
and I like the idea so these are all of the people that have reviewed Chapter 17 so far: mandie, Alexia, feyette I, Sarah V.,  
Phoebe1912, CaffeineLFNDGG, twinkletoes, and Stargirl. Thanks you guys! I would do this on the other chapters but it's a little  
late for that. ;)  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
Watching The Clock  
  
  
5:01  
  
He was officially late. Not like she minded. It just gave her more time to freak out and overanalyze everything.   
  
5:02  
  
Those three little words held so much power. They were special. You didn't say them to just anyone. At least Rory didn't.  
  
5:03  
  
Why was she so nervous about this? So what if this was going to be the first time she saw Tristan since she had admitted she  
loved him? No biggie, right?   
  
5:04  
  
It wasn't like she had never told anyone she loved them before. There was Dean. But then again, she didn't have this problem  
with him considering his tongue was rammed down her throat the second the words left her mouth. And she had loved Dean. She  
just was never in love with him. Big difference. And she was in love with Tristan. And that made it that much more scary.  
  
5:06  
  
Where WAS he? The one time she wanted him to be on time and he's late. It figures. Why--  
  
The doorbell cut off her inner ranting. Rory took a deep breath as she opened the door. All of her fears and doubts melted   
away the second she saw him. He was wearing a shirt that made his eyes even more blue than they normally were and his hair was  
in its normal tousled state. He had a smile on his face~ not a smirk, but a genuine smile.   
  
"Hey beautiful," he said huskily.  
  
"Hey," she said smiling shyly.  
  
"Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem," she replied as she took her hand. Suddenly, she couldn't remember what she had been worrying about. This  
is where she was meant to be.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it's short. I'm not sure how this should end. Proposal? Wedding? Should I do an epilogue? So many options.  
Feel free to offer your ideas! :) 


	19. Like A Dream

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the show, the characters, nada. The plot line is my own however.  
RATING: PG [just to be safe]  
PAIRING: Trory  
SETTING: This is set after both Tristan and Rory have graduated college. Dean and Rory broke up a month after Tristan left.  
Rory never kissed Jess.  
SUMMARY: Tristan's parents and Rory's grandparents went to set up a marriage between Tristan and Rory for a successful   
business merger.  
  
A/N: A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed Chapter 18: marie, linds, Blazer, klm111a, sassychick-14, anonymous,   
Jamie, CaffeineLFNDGG, gilmoregal669, mandie, mary mary quite contrary, and Phoebe1912. Also, Blazer: I took your advice and   
did a time jump with this chapter. There will only be one chapter after this one, which will be an epilogue. Sorry that I've  
neglected this story the past few weeks.  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
Like A Dream  
  
  
***Three Months Later***  
  
"Tristan, what are we doing here?" Rory asked with a smile. "Last time I checked, my grandparents' garden wasn't the original  
plan for our date."  
  
"I know, but we can go out to eat anytime. I thought maybe we should come back to the place where this whole thing started,"  
Tristan replied.  
  
Rory's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She didn't mind though. Every time she was with Tristan, she couldn't help but feel  
this way. When he took her hand, she still felt that familiar electricity shoot through her. He made her feel things she never   
knew she could feel before. She didn't know what this night held for her, but with Tristan in charge it was bound to be amazing.  
  
Tristan was feeling the same exhilaration he felt every time he was with her. This time, there was a feeling of nervousness as  
well. Tonight, he was going to ask Rory to take the ultimate step in their relationship. To be his until the day they died.  
  
Tristan stopped them beside the fountain and on cue, lights lit up the garden.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Tristan, it's beautiful!" Rory gushed, spellbound by the beauty before her. She turned from looking at the lights  
to see Tristan on one knee.   
  
She gasped, unable to believe this was happening to her. Tristan took a deep breath, hoping to calm his racing heart. "Rory, I've  
loved you for so long, I can't remember what it's like to not love you. Ever since I saw you at Chilton, I've been entranced by   
you. And as I got to know you, I came to care for the person inside. I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife. I want us  
to spend the rest of our lives together. I'm not doing this to fulfill some business obligation to my parents or your grandparents.   
I'm doing this because I love you with all that I am. I've spent too much of my life not being with you and I don't want to spend  
another day without you. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?" Tristan held his breath as he waited for her answer.  
  
"Yes," Rory said through the tears streaming down her face. "I love you too."  
  
Tristan couldn't help but let out a cheer. All that he'd hoped for, dreamed of since he was sixteen was finally coming true. Rory   
Gilmore was going to be his wife.  
  
Rory laughed as he swung her around in her arms and kissed her fervently. For the first time in her life, she truly felt alive.  
  
  
***One Month Later***  
  
  
Rory sighed as she pored over yet another guest list her grandmother had given her. She and Tristan didn't want such a large   
guest list. However, Emily Gilmore didn't seem to understand that. Her idea of a small wedding consisted of five hundred people.   
  
"Hey, how you holding up, kid?" Lorelai asked her.  
  
"Not too well, Mom," Rory answered. "This isn't what a wedding's supposed to be about. It's not supposed to be about inviting   
the right people or making a good impression or showing off your money. It's supposed to be about two people who love each other  
sharing this event with the people they love. I've never even heard of most of these people. I don't want them at my wedding!"  
  
"Rory, let me ask you something," Lorelai said. "What do YOU want? Forget about what Grandma's telling you. Don't worry about all  
that social obligation crap. Just think about what you want to remember as the happiest day of your life. If all those people get   
upset, then too bad for them. You and Tristan are the only people who matter in this. Just think about that when you're making all  
these decisions. You make your own guest list with Tristan and that's who will come, okay?"  
  
Rory nodded, as she crossed name after name off her guest list. Her grandmother would probably be upset, but she wasn't willing  
to share one of the most important events of her life with complete strangers.  
  
  
***Two Months Later***  
  
  
It was happening. It was really happening. After all the planning, the stress, the strained relationships, it was actually going  
to happen. Today was the day that Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was going to become a wife. She took a deep breath as she stared at her  
reflection in the mirror. She was nervous. Not nervous that things wouldn't work out with Tristan or anything like that. She just  
couldn't help but be nervous about something this huge. But she knew once she was walking down the aisle on her dad's arm and she   
saw Tristan, it would all be okay. It always was.  
  
Tristan held his breath as he saw Rory come down the aisle toward him, hardly believing that it was true. That she loved him this much.  
He knew that it was, but there was a part of him who was just waiting for him to wake up from this dream that he was living.   
  
Lorelai couldn't help but cry as she watched her baby walk down the aisle. She knew that Rory would remember every detail of this   
wondrous day. Thankfully, Rory and Tristan had done this how they wanted to do it. They had pared the guest list down to only  
fifty people, but those fifty people meant more to them than thousands of acquaintances ever could. Everything about this ceremony   
had Rory and Tristan written all over it. Rory's favorite flower, daisies, decorated the whole place. They were having the wedding  
outside of the Independence Inn, much to Emily Gilmore's dismay. It was ethereal, just like a dream.   
  
Rory and Tristan had chosen to write their own vows, expressing all that they felt to one another.  
  
Tristan's voice shook a little at first, but once he gazed into Rory's eyes and saw the love there, he was able to calm down.   
"Rory, since the first day I met you, I've been captivated by you. Everything about you is everything I never even knew I needed.   
Until I got to know you, I never knew how much was missing from my life. Now that we're together, I never want to let you go. I   
promise to love you, to cherish you, to always be there for you. No matter what obstacles life throws in our way, I know we can   
fight them together. I will love you until the day I die and even after that."  
  
Rory smiled through the tears threatening to spill over. "Tristan, when we first met I wouldn't give you the time of day. But as  
we came to know one another better I realized that there's so much more than meets the eye. I've come to love you in ways I never  
imagined. You complete me like no one else ever could. I love you and I promise I always will. No matter what, I'll always be   
here for you. I promise in fifty years, I'll love you more than I do now. I'll stick by you in the good times and the bad. I'll   
love you for the rest of my life. That's something you can always count on."  
  
As Rory and Tristan's lips met in a kiss full of love and promise, the audience applauded. It was like a dream.  
  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, yes it was cheesy and fluffy and all that, but I didn't know what else to write. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure   
when the final chapter will be out but I'll try for the end of January.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews! Keep 'em coming. ;) 


End file.
